A day with her
by Y-project
Summary: Michiru nous raconte une journée passée avec sa petite amie, et nous parle des changements qui ont eu lieu dans sa vie. Long One shot. Présence de yuri Inspiré de certains éléments du tome 11 Re-upload histoire de corriger quelques fautes d'orthographe et de ponctuation.


**Voici ma première fic sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (j'espère aussi qu'il reste des lecteurs français sur ce fandom^^)**

**Zombie-loan ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Mes paupières sont encore lourdes lorsque la lumière du jour perce à travers ma fenêtre et s'immisce dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors, progressivement, car toujours engourdis par la torpeur du sommeil. D'abord éblouie, je finis par découvrir ma chambre éclairée par les lueurs matinales. Toujours à moitié endormie, je ressens partout dans mon corps d'agréables frissons, souvenirs de ma nuit passée avec _elle_. Je sens encore sa présence, allongée à côté de moi dans ce lit étroit. Lentement, je tourne la tête vers la droite, et je la vois. Allongée sur le flanc gauche et enfouie sous les draps jusqu'à la taille, elle dort, respirant paisiblement et poussant quelques rares soupirs. Elle est si belle. C'est un spectacle que je ne me lasse jamais de contempler. J'hésite un long moment avant de la toucher, puis c'est d'un geste empreint de timidité que je tends ma main vers elle, et écarte délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui dissimulent son visage. Je ressens des picotements dans mon bas-ventre tandis que j'effleure sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Avec un peu plus de confiance, je caresse la peau nue du haut de son épaule, puis je descends lentement le long de son bras, avant de finalement prendre sa main. Elle soupire, est-ce moi qui lui ai fait faire ça ? Je rougis, puis souris à cette idée. Alors que je caresse le revers de sa main, elle commence à s'éveiller. Ses paupières s'ouvrent alors, découvrant de magnifiques yeux d'améthyste qui viennent rencontrer les miens. M'ayant vue à son tour elle me sourit, m'embrasse et me dit bonjour.

''Bonjour Yomi.''

Je lui demande si elle a bien dormi, mais à peine ai-je fini ma phrase que je laisse échapper un bâillement. Amusée, elle me retourne la question. Je rougis davantage, n'osant pas lui dire que je la regardais dormir. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de réponse pour le comprendre. Elle se serre un peu plus contre moi et pose une main sur ma taille, non sans me faire ressentir des fourmillements à l'endroit où elle me touche. En retour, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et referme les yeux (non seulement parce que j'ai sommeil mais aussi pour mieux entendre les battements de son cœur), puis je sens son autre main se promener dans mes cheveux.

J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restées comme ça. Si je me suis rendormie, je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais ma quiétude s'évanouit brutalement lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

''Debout là-dedans !''

C'est la voix de Chika, il doit être chargé de réveiller tout le monde.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle souffle d'une manière qui veut dire ''oh non, pas déjà...'' et je la comprends.

J'enfouis une dernière fois mon visage entre ses seins pour profiter encore un peu de ce moment d'intimité avec elle, en espérant le prolonger, refusant d'admettre qu'il est déjà terminé.

Il est l'heure de se lever.

Nous nous levons donc et nous habillons chacune de notre côté. Bien qu'on soit ensemble et qu'elle ait déjà vu mon corps de nombreuses fois, je me sens toujours timide à l'idée de rester nue face à elle. Une fois complètement habillée, je m'autorise à regarder dans sa direction. Elle n'en est pas au même point, elle a une fois de plus du mal à attacher son soutien-gorge.

''Attends, laisse-moi faire.''

Je m'approche et l'aide à joindre les attaches de son sous-vêtement. Elle se laisse docilement faire, mais je sais qu'elle réagirait autrement si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

''...merci...'' murmure-t-elle faiblement, la tête légèrement penchée vers le bas. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle de compter sur autrui, elle n'est pas habituée à ce qu'on l'aide pour quoi-que-ce-soit. Je ne sais si elle est plus timide qu'on ne se l'imagine, ou s'il est dans sa nature de se méfier des humains... En tout cas elle me fait confiance, et je sais que je peux en faire autant. Je profite de ma position pour embrasser sa nuque. Je sens son corps frémir et sa respiration changer lorsque mes lèvres touchent sa peau. Elle devient plus chaude aussi, je suis surprise que cette unique sensation suffise à la faire s'empourprer...

0o0o0o0

7h00 : Depuis peu, c'est à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de préparer le petit déjeuner à l'internat. Mes plats sont toujours aussi médiocres et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je m'améliore avec le temps, heureusement que Chika est là pour m'aider. Enfin quand je dis _m'aider_, je veux plutôt dire _me pousser et préparer le repas à ma place_. Donc finalement je me contente de mettre la table, de servir le repas et de débarrasser; et franchement ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Le réfectoire est une salle assez spacieuse, mais il n'y a pourtant que peu de gens pour l'occuper. L'essentiel des résidents se résume à moi, qui sors les assiettes, Chika, qui prépare le curry avec une rigueur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas jusque-là, et Shito, qui attend patiemment d'être servi (on lui aurait toujours dit que cuisiner était avilissant). N'oublions pas non plus Sotetsu, qui n'est jamais là et Koyomi qui elle, ne sera plus jamais là...

A sa place il y a Yomi, à qui Chika reproche souvent de ne pas savoir cuisiner, et qui lui répond toujours avec un air faussement innocent :

''Je ne peux pas, je ne suis qu'un enfant.''

Oui, un enfant très mature en certains domaines et qui sait profiter à merveille de ses charmes féminins.

Je me retourne de temps à autre pour la regarder et je remarque qu'elle me regarde aussi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me répète peut-être, mais je la trouve simplement ravissante. Il faut la voir, emmitouflée comme elle est dans ses vêtements, le coude appuyé sur la table et son visage posé dans une main. Ce même visage légèrement penché du côté droit, avec ses yeux mis-clos surplombant ses joues d'un rouge contrastant avec la couleur claire de sa peau, elle-même parsemée en certains endroits de mèches de sa chevelure détachée tombant en cascade le long de ses épaules.

C'est troublant de voir à quel point elle se démarque de Koyomi, et ce malgré leur ressemblance.

Yomi et elle partageaient le même corps autrefois, mais déjà leurs personnalités les différenciaient largement; et alors que j'étais devenue la meilleure amie de l'une, je commençais à tomber sous le charme de l'autre. J'étais incapable de me défaire des liens qui nous unissaient, tout comme j'étais incapable de faire le bonheur des deux à la fois. Puis Koyomi est morte. Une personne étrangère à ce récit considérerait probablement cela comme une bonne nouvelle, il n'en fut rien. Le deuil nous a tous accablés, sans exception et la culpabilité qui nous rongea Yomi et moi fut telle que nous nous évitions systématiquement, blessées que nous étions par une plaie qui saigne encore aujourd'hui. Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, que nous avons enfin pu partager notre premier baiser, nos premières caresses, notre première nuit... et notre premier _je t'aime_.

0o0o0o0

7h50, l'heure de partir au lycée.

Nous devons y aller à pied, Chika dit que les transports en commun coûtent trop cher. Ça fait un sacré trajet depuis l'internat Kurou jusqu'à notre école, surtout en plein hiver, mais on finit par s'y habituer. Tandis que nous marchons dans la rue, Chika explique à Shito comment il prévoit que nous nous occupions du prochain zombie illégal. Ils ont l'air de s'entendre _un_ _peu_ mieux depuis quelques temps, je suis contente pour eux. Moi, je marche entre eux deux. J'essaye de leur donner mon avis, mais autant s'adresser à un mur. Et Yomi ? Eh bien elle reste en retrait, mais je sais bien qu'elle n'est jamais loin. Il lui arrive quelquefois, comme maintenant par exemple, de me prendre par la main et de m'attirer vers elle. Puis elle me demande, son sourire malicieux aux lèvres, si on ne peut pas s'éclipser et passer la journée rien que toutes les deux. J'essaye tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que c'est impossible, et je suis sûre qu'elle comprend, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la décourager plus que ça.

''Allez, juste une fois.''

Insiste-t-elle en me tirant un peu plus dans sa direction. J'ai du mal à lui résister, moins moralement que physiquement, surtout avec la tête qu'elle me fait... à côté de ça, Chika me demandant de dormir avec lui me paraît presque sinistre.

''S'il te plaît...''

Aah j'ai vraiment envie de la suivre...

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous voilà au lycée. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour lui dire non. Yomi est contrariée, ça se voit, mais il faut bien qu'elle comprenne que la vie comporte certaines obligations. Enfin...

Une fois arrivé dans la cour, notre petit groupe se sépare : Chika va jouer au foot pour de l'argent et Shito s'en va... je ne sais pas où en fait, probablement dans un endroit où il peut échapper à toutes ces filles qui lui courent après. Quant à moi, je me mets en route pour rejoindre un groupe d'amies, puis je réalise que Yomi est la seule à rester isolée. Je lui ai souvent proposé de se joindre à mes autres camarades, mais elle a toujours refusé. Tout pourrait bien se passer pourtant il n'y aurait même pas de problèmes avec son prénom puisqu'elles pensent toutes que je l'appelle par un diminutif. Mais ça ne l'a pas convaincue. Je crois qu'elle se sent mal ici parce qu'aux yeux de tous, elle est Koyomi Yoïmachi.

Si elle a tant de mal que ça à trouver ses marques, alors je devrais peut-être rester avec elle...

En plus, on ne se voit pas beaucoup à l'intérieur du lycée, travail oblige. Nos classes sont séparées, et d'habitude j'ai d'autres amies à aller voir. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ces dernières ne nous soupçonnent pas d'être ensemble. C'est vrai qu'on s'enlace souvent devant elles, mais dans leurs têtes Yomi est surtout une fille timide en manque d'affection. Il ne faut pas oublier que Koyomi n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans cette école, juste quelques garçons obnubilés par ses formes... Mais Yomi est plus forte de caractère, et plus rebelle aussi. Elle ne se laisse pas embêter si facilement, mais son comportement lui vaut pas mal de réprimandes de la part des professeurs. Elle se sent un peu perdue, et sa réputation n'améliore pas les choses.

Et puis si je vais voir mes autres camarades, elles risquent _encore _de me poser un tas de questions à son sujet, du genre :_ '' Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive ? Elle n'était pas comme ça avant...''_

Oui, je crois bien que je vais rester avec elle finalement.

Yomi sourit en me voyant revenir. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Elle ne me parle plus de faire le mur. A la place, elle me remercie d'être restée avec elle, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel à cela. Nous nous mettons à discuter, à parler des cours qu'on va avoir aujourd'hui, puis la conversation dérive sur Shito. On émet des hypothèses folles sur l'endroit où il peut bien se cacher, non sans oublier de railler cette manie qu'il a de toujours redresser ses chaussettes... Nous finissons par éclater de rire, et nous enlacer. Elle profite alors de ce moment pour glisser ses mains autour de ma taille et rapprocher son visage du mien.

« Y-Yomi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-N'aie pas peur, je veux seulement t'embrasser. Me souffle-t-elle alors que sa main vient me caresser la joue et que je commence à fermer les yeux...

A-attends qu'est-ce-qu'elle a dit ?! M'embrasser ?!

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'elle m'embrasse, mais alors en public... non, ce n'est pas possible. J'hésite encore à ce qu'on s'affiche aux yeux des autres. Ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde, et je n'ai pas envie de faire jaser encore plus à son sujet. Je m'écarte d'elle précipitamment.

-Yomi ! Pas ici voyons...

-Allez, s'il te plaît. En plus personne ne regarde. »

Et voilà qu'elle me refait la même tête que dans la rue tout-à-l'heure...

Bon, j'imagine que ça ne nous tuera pas de nous embrasser. Je me rapproche donc puis ferme les yeux, attendant ses lèvres. Et c'est là qu'il se passe quelque-chose. J'entends quelqu'un crier

''Attention !'' et je sursaute tandis qu'un sifflement retentit dans l'air. Je sens alors quelque-chose me pousser en arrière, et j'entends un bruit sourd. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux je trouve Yomi, une expression meurtrière sur le visage, les yeux tournés vers la droite. Dans le prolongement de son regard, je vois son bras tendu, au bout duquel se trouve un ballon de football. Et dans le sillage du ballon se trouve Chika, qui nous demande de le lui le rapporter.

Rien qu'avec ces images, il est facile de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que il manque de m'envoyer son ballon dans la figure, heureusement que Yomi était là pour le rattraper. Elle sûrement a dû me pousser pour m'éviter le choc, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Enfin pour l'instant en tout cas, car vu le regard qu'elle dirige vers Chika, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va le tuer... définitivement.

Elle commence à se lever, je sens que tout ça va mal finir. Vite, je l'attrape par le bras avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de faire quelque-chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle me regarde, pousse un soupir et m'embrasse sur le front. Elle semble s'être calmée, mais ne se rassoit pas pour autant. Au lieu de cela, elle va voir le capitaine de l'équipe opposée à celle de Chika. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit à ce lycéen, qui se contente de lui répondre par hochements de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yomi se joint à la partie, qui devient dés lors beaucoup plus mouvementée. Je ne connais strictement rien au football, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour comprendre que Yomi mène le jeu : c'est elle qui a le plus souvent le ballon entre les pieds, et puis on remarque aisément que Chika est contrarié... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il s'est mis à crier son nom de rage. Ce spectacle dura jusqu'à la sonnerie.

0o0o0o0

8h25 : Aujourd'hui, nos deux classes commencent la journée par un cours de sport. Bien qu'elle soit un vrai garçon manqué, Yomi doit se changer parmi les filles. Je me sens toujours mal-à-l'aise au moment de changer de tenue, lorsqu'elle est là. J'ai déjà dit que me déshabiller devant elle m'embarrassait, alors imaginez la même chose en public...

Non seulement elle peut m'observer sans peine, mais en plus elle peut montrer son corps à d'autres filles... Bon je l'admets, c'est plutôt excessif de ma part de m'affoler autant. C'est vrai après tout, nous sommes dans un vestiaire pour filles, il n'y donc pas de honte à avoir. En plus, elle est presque toujours la première en tenue, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait d'aucune pudeur...

Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'elle prenait son temps pour sortir du vestiaire. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être désagréable de se retrouver au milieu de toutes ces demoiselles à moitié nues, surtout quand on s'appelle Yomi. Je n'ose pas imaginer les pensées lascives qui doivent occuper son esprit en ce moment. Et ses mains se faisaient subitement baladeuses? Je sais bien (j'espère) qu'elle ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas la seule ici à trouver son regard ...suspect.

« Yomi, tu as terminé ? Est-ce-que tu veux bien attendre dehors ?

Elle cligne des yeux, l'air surpris, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle demande de ma part.

-Il y a un problème ? J'ai fait quelque-chose de mal ?

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... quand tu es là...

Je bégaye un peu, j'ai peur qu'elle interprète mal ce que je veux lui dire. Je ne veux surtout pas la blesser, mais je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer qu'elle me stresse à rester là sans bouger. Et mon visage cramoisi ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Au bout du compte, elle se met à pouffer de rire; je ne saurais dire si je l'amuse, ou si elle comprend où je veux en venir, sûrement un peu des deux. Elle se rapproche, un peu trop peut-être.

_Attention Yomi, nous ne sommes pas toutes seules dans ce vestiaire..._

Lorsque ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, je l'entends me murmurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Chiruchiru, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. » Puis elle tourne les talons et sort sans rien ajouter. Oh, elle m'énerve quand elle est comme ça ! J'ai juste eu peur qu'elle fasse quelque-chose d'imprudent, c'est tout !Quoi ? Moi, jalouse ? N'importe quoi !

0o0o0o0

11h25 : Passé l'épisode du vestiaire, nous ne nous recroisons plus avant un long moment. Les deux premières heures de la journée s'écoulent normalement, puis je passe la récréation suivante en compagnie de mes plus anciennes camarades avant d'enchaîner sur les deux dernières heures de la matinée. Il arrive parfois que Yomi vienne me voir entre deux cours. Elle s'encadre timidement dans la porte de ma salle de classe sans oser approcher davantage, quelqu'un me fait alors remarquer sa présence et je vais la voir aussitôt, pensant qu'elle ne viendrait pas si ce n'était pas important.

« Yomi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ouf, Michiru !

et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'elle est encore en tenue de sport.

-Euh... tu veux bien le détacher ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce truc dans mon dos...

Elle me dit toujours ça, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de me présenter l'attache de ce soutien-gorge que je l'ai aidée à mettre ce matin même. Il se passe alors la scène suivante : refusant de jouer à son jeu, je m'écarte, un brin affolée. Seulement en faisant cela j'attire les regards, je me résigne donc et l'aide à défaire cette fichue attache (qui est bizarrement plus facile à mettre qu'à enlever). Évidemment je n'y arrive pas, et c'est là qu'elle me dit :

-Attends, je vais me déshabiller » tout en commençant à retirer son T-shirt. Alors évidemment, je me colle à elle pour que personne ne la voie et elle en profite alors pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouir son visage au creux de mon cou.

Et tandis que tous les regards sont braqués sur nous, je me sens obligée de la réprimander. Franchement ! Elle est vraiment folle de faire ça en public! Et ça la fait rire en plus ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, on dirait que c'est pour elle plus un jeu qu'autre-chose. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle fait pour prendre tout ça avec autant de légèreté. Franchement !

Enfin... même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même, j'aime quand elle fait ça quand elle ronronne tout en m'étreignant, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Je ne crois pas qu'elle cherche simplement à s'amuser, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle cherche simplement à être avec moi. En plus, je pense souvent à elle pendant les cours, ça me fait plaisir de voir que je lui manque un peu à elle aussi. Si seulement elle pouvait me le dire autrement...

Yomi n'est pas toujours simple à gérer, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'elle change. J'aimerais juste que les scènes comme celle-ci se répètent moins souvent...

0o0o0o0

13h10 : Yomi et moi ne finissons pas nos cours à la même heure, nous ne passons donc pas en même temps au réfectoire. De ce fait, je suis toujours à sa recherche après le déjeuner non seulement parce-que c'est le moment que choisissent Chika et Shito pour partir à la chasse aux zombies, mais surtout parce-que c'est toujours le moment qu'elle choisit, elle, pour se cacher et pleurer. Quand elle ne va pas dans les toilettes ou dans une salle de classe vide, elle s'enferme dans un placard à balais. L'autre jour, c'est sur le toit que je l'ai retrouvée. Le toit ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait y monter ! C'est néanmoins là que je décide de la chercher en premier. Une fois arrivée au dernier étage du bâtiment principal, j'aperçois une trappe ouverte au plafond et une chaise posée juste en dessous. On dirait que je n'aurai pas à la chercher longtemps cette fois-ci. Je monte. Quand-même, elle pourrait être un peu moins renfermée ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, on doit aller payer notre dette ! Et puis... ai-je précisé que j'avais peur du vide ?

Bon, la première chose que je vois une fois hissée sur le toit est son uniforme de lycéenne. Une seconde... elle a enlevé ses vêtements ?! Non, je l'aperçois un peu plus loin, vêtue de son habituelle tenue mauve. Bon jusque-là tout à l'air d'aller, mais mon dieu que c'est haut ici ! Allez, courage Michiru, tu n'es plus très loin. Je me relève prudemment et avance pas-à-pas sur la pente tuilée pour la rejoindre. Enfin je la trouve, recroquevillée sur elle-même et me tournant le dos. Je me rapproche encore, bien décidée à la faire descendre avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie. Mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche pour la quereller, je l'entends pousser un sanglot, et ma colère part aussitôt. J'étais tellement énervée par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation que j'en avais oublié pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée ici. Je la savais taquine, espiègle et parfois timide, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle puisse se sentir si malheureuse et solitaire. En même temps, comment ne pas la comprendre ? Maintenant que Koyomi n'est plus là, elle se retrouve obligée de prendre sa place. Yomi n'a jamais été douée dans les relations humaines, et voilà qu'elle se retrouve dans le corps d'une hôtesse épanouie et joviale. Le contraste est flagrant, et les gens ''normaux'' ne manquent pas de lui faire remarquer. Je n'imagine pas la moitié de ce qu'elle doit entendre à longueur de journée.

_''Tu as changé, Koyomi.''_

_''Vos résultats sont en baisse, Yoïmachi, ça ne vous ressemble pas.''_

_''Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas !''_

Moi-même j'oublie parfois qu'une partie d'elle est encore un enfant.

Maintenant détendue, je m'assois à côté d'elle et la regarde. Ses paupières sont gonflées, et ses joues humides. Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

« Yomi...

Je l'étreins presque instinctivement et embrasse ses joues le plus délicatement possible, pour la consoler. Elle paraît pas surprise de me voir. Au contraire, elle semble presque heureuse derrière cet air tourmenté. C'est comme si elle avait attendu désespérément que je la trouve, et que j'étais enfin là.

-Michiru...

Sa voix est un sanglot. Elle se blottit contre moi, sa tête posée sous mon menton, et m'enlace de toutes ses forces, comme si elle avait besoin de sentir que j'étais réelle.

Yomi pleure. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux. Personne ne l'aurait cru d'ailleurs. En fait il y a beaucoup de choses chez elle que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais ces larmes... cela va faire un mois que ça dure, depuis que Koyomi nous a quittés en fait.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle parte? »Me demande-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

Je partage sa tristesse, Koyomi me manque à moi aussi, elle nous manque à tous. Mais je ne sais quoi lui répondre, je ne peux que continuer à l'étreindre et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes en espérant que ça l'apaisera.

_Shh, Yomi. Calme-toi, c'est fini._

Nous restons comme ça le temps qu'il faut. Petit à petit, je sens ses sanglots diminuer, s'affaiblir, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Une fois totalement calmée, elle me remercie, me prend par la main et m'aide à redescendre. Puis nous sortons, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

0o0o0o0o0

13h40 : Nous sommes enfin sorties du lycée. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile avec la cohue qui règne entre midi et deux, en plus je suis sûre que (presque) personne ne remarquera notre absence. Enfin bref, nous voilà maintenant en train de marcher dans la rue, en direction du Zombie-loan. Il n'est pas très éloigné du lycée en fait, à peine quelques pâtés de maison plus loin vers le nord. Mais, personne n'irait nous chercher dans des quartiers aussi mal famés.

Le temps semble s'être réchauffé, il fait meilleur que ce matin... dommage qu'il faille manquer les cours pour en profiter.

Yomi aussi a l'air d'aller mieux, elle a retrouvé le sourire. Elle a juste l'air tellement plus à l'aise qu'au lycée. Je crois que ça lui plaît, de ne pas avoir à se plier à un quelconque règlement. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle s'est débarrassée de son uniforme tout-à-l'heure...

Je remarque aussi qu'elle n'a toujours pas lâché ma main. Ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire.

Je ne sais pas où elle cherchait à m'emmener ce matin lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de passer la journée avec elle, mais peut-être qu'on pourra y aller, s'il nous reste du temps ce soir. Oui, ça serait bien...

Un vent glacé m'arrache à mes rêveries. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'air s'était refroidi : des frissons commencent à gagner tout mon corps. Je lâche la main de Yomi et me mets à grelotter.

« Tu as froid ?

Elle n'attend pas que je réponde pour se glisser derrière moi et passer ses bras autour de ma taille, pressant sa poitrine contre mon dos. Son étreinte me fait rougir, je ne saurais dire à quel point j'aime cette sensation. Je ne sais comment le lui témoigner, à part en posant mes mains sur les siennes tandis qu'elle me serre affectueusement contre son corps. Puis elle embrasse mon cou et je frémis, de plaisir cette fois. Son souffle est froid contre ma peau, et pourtant mon corps se réchauffe de plus en plus à ce contact.

-Est-ce-que ça va mieux ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, mais elle ne me lâche pas pour autant. Elle sait bien qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi, à présent. Réalisant cela, un vague sentiment d'anxiété m'envahit.

-Heu, Yomi ? je crois que c'est bon maintenant...

-Attends, juste encore un peu... »

Bien sûr, elle ne me fait rien d'interdit (bien que ça doive la tenter). Non, elle ne fait que blottir son visage sous ma nuque et me serrer un peu plus contre elle. Aurait-elle peur que je m'en aille ? Oh, il faudrait déjà que j'en aie envie...

Sans la voir, je devine qu'elle a les yeux sont fermés et un sourire ravi, tellement en contraste avec cette mine abattue qu'elle arborait il y a peine un quart d'heure. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse être comme ça tout le temps.

0o0o0o0o0

14h10 : Nous voilà enfin face à l'immeuble qui abrite notre agence, le Zombie-loan. Sans plus tarder, nous cherchons nos deux zombis du regard, mais il ne semble pas y avoir âme qui vive aux alentours, à part Yomi et moi.

''Bon, il n'y a personne... On s'en va ?'' me demande-t-elle.

_Moi non plus ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas comme __ça (c'est dommage d'ailleurs)._

Bon, où peuvent-ils bien être ? On était censés se retrouver devant l'immeuble...

Cela dit, nous sommes en retard. Chika et Shito seraient-ils déjà venus et repartis ? Sans nous attendre ? Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, vu l'empressement qu'ils ont à rembourser leur dette. Mais je ne suis pas sûre... Après tout, ils ont besoin de moi pour différencier les morts des vivants, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se priveraient d'exploiter les pouvoirs de Yomi. L'endroit semble désert, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est pour autant. Il fait froid... Avec un peu de chance, ils sont confortablement installés sur l'un des divans à l'intérieur du bureau, en train de nous attendre. Le mieux est encore d'aller vérifier. Nous entrons.

0o0o0o0o0

Les escaliers de cet immeuble sont étroits, mal éclairés, mais au moins cette fois il n'y a pas de moisissures sur les murs. Je gravis lentement les marches, Yomi est juste derrière-moi. Si nos vies n'étaient pas en jeu, cet endroit serait vraiment le dernier où nous irions. On n'y voit presque rien, mais j'arrive à apercevoir les mots _''Z-LOAN BUREAU''_ écrits en grosses lettres sur une porte quelques marches plus haut. Néanmoins, le silence de mort qui en émane à mesure que nous en approchons me persuade que personne ne nous attend derrière. Arrivée à mi-parcours, je finis par m'arrêter. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : l'endroit est désert.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a vraiment personne.

Je pense à voix haute, mais à peine ces mots sont-ils sortis de ma bouche que ses mains à _elle _reviennents'enrouler autour de ma taille.

-Tu es sûre ? Sa voix est plus suave que tout-à-l'heure, et son étreinte plus... désireuse. Elle vient se placer à mon niveau et me pousse doucement contre le mur, tout en continuant à m'enlacer. Puis de sa main droite, elle me caresse la joue et m'écarte les cheveux. Ses lèvres affichent un sourire malicieux tandis qu'elle les approche du creux de mon oreille et que je sens sa poitrine se serrer à nouveau contre mon corps.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Je vois tout-de-suite où elle veut en venir, mes joues étaient déjà rouges bien avant qu'elle ne me pose la question.

''Yomi, j-je ne suis pas sûre que... haa...»

Mais ma phrase meurt avant que mes pensées n'aboutissent. Si j'avais des raisons de m'opposer à ce qu'elle s'apprête à me faire, alors je les ai oubliées lorsqu'elle s'est mise à titiller mon lobe d'oreille avec ses dents.

_Et puis s'il n'y a personne..._

Sa bouche finit par descendre, embrassant au passage ma peau entre l'oreille et la mâchoire, puis son nez vient doucement caresser mon cou de haut en bas, faisant par la même occasion glisser le col de mon uniforme.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas céder si facilement à ses désirs, mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui demander d'arrêter. Au contraire, je l'encourage même en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. On dirait que ma réponse la satisfait, car cela va faire la troisième fois aujourd'hui que j'entends ses ronronnements.

Son souffle me chatouille, me causant de légers spasmes. Ses lèvres commencent enfin à s'aventurer sur mon cou, à embrasser et suçoter ma peau, à me faire frissonner, frémir et désirer. Je lève le menton pour lui faciliter les choses, soupirant au passage. Lorsque ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres au dessous des miennes, elle éloigne son visage et je remets le mien à son niveau. Elle commence alors à retirer mes lunettes. Je n'ose résister, hypnotisée que je suis par son regard qui semble dire ''_fais moi confiance''_; je ne réagirais pas comme ça normalement. Elle glisse mes lunettes dans l'une de ses poches, peut-être me les rendra-t-elle si je les lui demande gentiment?

Elle commence à m'embrasser. J'accueille ses lèvres en même temps qu'une boule de chaleur au creux de ma poitrine.

Ses hanches touchent les miennes dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, me suppliant de réagir. J'ai bien une idée de comment lui répondre, mais j'hésite un peu j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre...

Elle me donne un autre coup de reins.

_D'accord, calme-toi._

D'une main, j'attrape la fermeture de sa veste et la tire délicatement vers le bas, non sans caresser ses seins au passage. Je sens ses lèvres sourire contre les miennes tandis que je la déshabille. Curieuse, j'entrouvre un instant les yeux, et suis inévitablement ravie par le visage que je découvre. Ses yeux clos par le désir et ses joues rougies par le plaisir lui donnent un air tellement adorable et... désirable à la fois...

Son vêtement glisse avec grâce le long de son dos, Yomi cesse de m'enlacer pour le laisser tomber complètement, dévoilant un t-shirt plus fin et plus serré, mettant davantage ses formes en valeur. Puis elle rompt le baiser, caresse mon nez avec le sien, et recommence de plus belle. Cette fois elle se met à mordiller gentiment ma lèvre inférieure, sa façon à elle de me demander si elle peut aller plus loin. Je sais, je ne devrais pas céder comme ça à ses désirs, mais je n'arrive pas à lui refuser l'entrée. J'ouvre donc mes lèvres, lui permettant d'approfondir son baiser. Je sens sa langue humide mais chaude entrer dans ma bouche, caressant délicatement la mienne. Je me sens vaciller à ce contact, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je ne peux lui échapper, et l'idée d'essayer ne m'effleure même pas. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux afin de mieux savourer les délicieuses sensations qu'elle me procure...

Je gémis lorsqu'elle commence à caresser mes courbes. Comment ai-je fait pour me retenir jusque-là ?

Elle retire lentement ses lèvres et revient les placer au creux de mon oreille. J'entends sa voix, douce et sensuelle, me dire qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me veut rien qu'à elle. A mesure qu'elle parle, je sens le désir monter en moi et ce aussi vite que mon cœur bat. Nos joues se frôlent un court instant. Le contact de sa peau encore froide frôlant mon visage cramoisi me fait rouvrir les yeux. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas rougir plus que ça ? Je l'ignore, mais il faut ça change. Mon regard se pose sur son cou. Sans plus réfléchir, je commence à l'y embrasser. Oh, c'est tellement agréable de sentir son corps trembler et frissonner en réponse aux baisers que je lui offre. Voilà qu'elle soupire de satisfaction, arquant sa poitrine contre la mienne dans un mouvement quasi-félin, et me donnant envie de lui offrir davantage.

Mes mains contournent la fine barrière de son t-shirt et viennent caresser timidement sa peau du bout des doigts, juste au dessus des hanches. J'hésite au début, mais la confiance s'empare de moi quand je sens son corps se réchauffer d'un coup. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Mes doigts glissent lentement jusqu'à son dos, venant caresser le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle tremble et frissonne comme jamais, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être sensible à cet endroit...

Je cesse mes caresses lorsque _ses_ mains descendent à leur tour le long de mon corps, mais elles bien au dessous de ma taille. Je n'arrive plus à rester tranquille lorsque je sens ses doigts se poser sur ma cuisse et glisser lentement vers mon intimité.

Je l'entends roucouler de plaisir, puis elle embrasse ma joue avant de me demander :

''C'est bien une culotte rose que tu as mis ce matin, Chiruchiru ?''

Comment sait-elle que... ah, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle vient de me faire perdre tous mes moyens. J'essaie désespérément de me reprendre, mais je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur autre-chose que ses mouvements. C'est difficile à expliquer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans mon bas-ventre... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens ça. C'est toujours un peu étrange, mais en même temps tellement bon...

Et lorsque j'essaie de lui articuler une réponse, c'est là que je réalise que j'ai le souffle en lambeaux. Alors elle en profite, et vient grignoter le creux de mon cou pour me taquiner encore plus. Automatiquement, je me mords la lèvre. J'essaie désespérément d'étouffer ces sons qui ne demandent qu'à sortir de ma bouche mais je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, une fois de plus. Comment fait-elle pour être aussi habile dans ses caresses ? J'ai l'impression de...

''Hé ! Vous vous croyez où ?''

Je tourne immédiatement la tête en direction de ce bruit qui nous dérange, et mes yeux se posent avec effroi sur un Otsu Sawatari plus qu'embarrassé. Il faut croire que l'immeuble n'était pas si désert que ça, finalement. Après quelques secondes passées à reprendre mon souffle, l'embarras de la situation me rattrape. J'ai beaucoup plus chaud tout d'un coup, mais les caresses de Yomi n'en sont pas la cause. Apeurée, j'enfouis mon visage plus écarlate que jamais dans sa poitrine. C'est à peine si je l'entends adresser quelques mots au zombie avant que celui-ci ne se rapproche d'un pas lent et lourd, passe tout prés à côté de nous... et continue à descendre l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il semble enfin parti, Yomi me relève le visage, me sourit et m'embrasse sur le nez. Elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il ne dira rien à personne. Ensuite elle se rhabille, tout en s'excusant de s'être emportée. Elle ne semble pas stressée le moins du monde. Si seulement j'avais autant d'assurance qu'elle... J'en aurais bien besoin, surtout maintenant que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte nous menant au bureau du passeur. Ma main tremble, et si quelqu'un de l'autre côté nous avait entendus ? Allez, courage Michiru ! Je tourne la poignée, la porte s'ouvre et nous franchissons le pas. Tandis que Yûta nous accueille en chantonnant, nous avons tout le loisir de constater que Chika et Shito sont bien ici. Sinon personne ne nous regarde bizarrement ou ne nous fait de commentaire déplacé, à part peut-être Chika qui nous lance un ''C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez ?'' de son air agacé.

_Il ne sait pas ? Tant mieux !_

Mais visiblement, il tient à obtenir des réponses. J'essaie de trouver une excuse pour justifier notre retard, mais Yomi me coupe en soutenant que ''ce que nous faisions'' ne les regarde pas. Sans perdre davantage de temps, nous nous asseyons sur le divan opposé au leur. Une fois installées, Yomi me prend dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi câline...

En fait elle fait ça de plus en plus souvent, et surtout lorsque nous sommes avec des garçons, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

Enfin bref, après une tasse de thé offerte par le passeur, Shito nous explique qu'ils ont déjà choisi une cible sur l'ordinateur de Yûta, et qu'ils n'attendaient plus que nous pour continuer. Moi, je dois les aider à différencier les morts des vivants et elle, doit utiliser ses pouvoirs pour nous aider à trouver notre zombie. La pauvre, elle m'avait expliqué un jour qu'activer la Langue des Morts la fatiguait beaucoup. Et depuis que Koyomi n'est plus là, Yomi doit se servir de ses pouvoirs de plus en plus souvent...

Avant de commencer, elle me lâche et s'éloigne de moi. Elle dit que si je la touche pendant sa transe, mes yeux me montreront les mêmes images qu'à elle : des visions d'horreur transmises par les esprits des morts, les derniers instants d'une mort violente.

Une fois tous les rideaux fermés et l'enregistreur branché, Yomi peut commencer.

Tout d'abord, elle perd connaissance. Puis on entend des grésillements dans l'air ce, dernier semble d'ailleurs plus lourd, comme s'il était vicié. Et il fait plus froid aussi, beaucoup plus froid. Ensuite elle se met à parler, à prononcer des phrases incompréhensibles avec une voix qui n'est pas la sienne. Ça peut paraître fascinant pour un fan de paranormal, mais c'est vraiment un spectacle angoissant pour qui le vit réellement.

Sa transe se termine par un cri qu'elle pousse (et qui me fait tressaillir) avant de basculer sur le côté. Immédiatement, je la prends dans mes bras pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Après l'avoir fait s'allonger, il est temps de partir.

Je regarde Yomi une dernière fois avant de m'en aller. Je caresse son visage posé sur mes genoux, son expression est si sereine...

_Tu as raison, repose-toi, oublie ce que tu as vu._

Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser quand je sais qu'elle se retrouvera toute seule à son réveil. Je voudrais rester avec elle et faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais triste. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte à quel point je l'aime, je lui dis pourtant si peu...

Je soupire, et lui caresse une dernière fois les cheveux en réalisant qu'elle me manque déjà.

0o0o0o0o0

23h00 : De la lumière sort du corps du zombie terrassé. De petites sphères azurées, son âme, montent lentement en spirale vers le ciel. Guidées par le katana de Chika, elles traversent le portail vers l'autre monde, ne laissant derrière elles que quelques ondulations qui disparaîtront aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues.

''Service funéraire accompli.''

Il fait nuit noire, cela fait un moment que les ombres ont recouvert la ville, recouvert cette ruelle où nous avons poursuivi le mort-vivant avant de le libérer. La poursuite a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, et elle durera encore longtemps : le ou plutôt les zombies dont nous nous sommes occupés cette nuit n'était pas celui que nous recherchions à la base, mais au moins nous toucherons une prime...

Il est temps de rentrer. Shito dit de laisser le corps ici, que la police s'en occupera. Un vent froid me traverse, et me fait grelotter. C'est vrai que je ne le sentais pas avant, à cause de l'adrénaline.

Avant de partir, je pose un dernier regard là où l'âme du défunt s'est envolée. Dans un sens, cet endroit n'est plus vraiment le même, après ce qui vient de s'y passer.

Qu'est-ce-que...

Il n'était pas là avant...

Perchée sur un toit, une ombre se tient immobile et semble me regarder. Elle porte un long manteau noir, et tient dans sa main droite quelque-chose ressemblant à... une faux ?

Un shinigami ? Monsieur Zarame? Nous observait-il depuis le début ? Est-il possible... qu'il nous ait laissés tuer ce zombie ? Non... je dois rêver, j'ai l'impression de le voir partout depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Ce n'est sûrement rien. A peine ai-je cligné des yeux que l'ombre a déjà disparu. Il n'y a plus rien a voir ici.

Tandis que je marche aux côtés de Chika et Shito, je repense aux récents événements. Même si les membres de l'A.R.R.C ont étés arrêtés, les zombies illégaux continuent à errer dans notre monde. Le WFO compte sur le Zombie-loan pour les éliminer, puisqu'ils n'ont ni le temps ni la main d'œuvre pour le faire eux-mêmes. En revanche, ils s'opposent à ce que de nouveaux membres soient admis à l'agence, pour éviter que les morts-vivants ne prolifèrent davantage. C'est l'explication que nous a donné Monsieur Bekkô. C'est triste quand-même; de tous les gens présents sur cette planète, nous serons les seuls à nous voir accorder une seconde chance. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi...

Et puis il y a Yomi...

Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, ma vie n'est plus du tout la même. Ce n'est pas comme lorsque j'étais avec Sotetsu, et que je comprenais à peine ce qu'impliquait notre relation. Mais Yomi, j'ai vraiment le sentiment qu'elle fait partie de ma vie; et que s'il m'arrivait quelque-chose, elle serait là pour me fermer les yeux et me pleurer. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. Bien-sûr ressentais déjà tout ça avec Chika et Shito, mais à un degré complètement différent...

« Michiru ?

La voix de Chika m'arrache à mes rêveries, une fois de plus.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-On est arrivés »

Hein ? Déjà ? Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer...

Bon, après avoir pris congé de mes deux amis, je me dirige vers la chambre de Yomi. Je me suis inquiétée pour elle toute la soirée. Allait elle bien ? S'est elle ennuyée ? Mais peut-être étais-je simplement pressée de la retrouver.

Vu l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être dans sa chambre. Je m'y rends donc. Je pousse doucement la porte et la retrouve assise à un bureau au coin de la pièce. Elle est endormie, sa tête posée sur une pile de devoirs. Elle ne s'est pas changée, le sommeil a dû la surprendre. Ça ne serait pas étonnant vu la quantité de travail qu'elle a en ce moment. C'est vrai qu'elle apprend vite, étant donné le vide qui occupait sa vie auparavant mais ce n'est pas comme avec Lycan, qui lui a eu tout son temps pour entrer au lycée. Yomi, elle, est obligée de prendre sur le tas. Je regrette de ne pas être là assez souvent pour l'aider, pourtant j'essaie du mieux que je peux...

Je n'ose pas la réveiller, je préfère la coucher moi-même. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'allonge sur son lit. Après lui avoir retiré ses vêtements (j'y arrive étrangement mieux quand elle ne me regarde pas), je lui tire la couverture et prends un instant pour la contempler. Plus je la regarde, et plus j'ai envie de m'allonger à ses côtés. Finalement je soupire, puis l'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir sans un bruit.

Ceci fait, je me dirige vers les douches. J'aurais préféré prendre un bain, mais ils sont occupés par les garçons cette semaine-ci et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'enfreindre les règles de l'internat en m'y rendant, surtout que Chika et Shito doivent déjà s'y trouver...

Les douches donc. Après m'être déshabillée et être entrée dans l'une d'elles, je tourne le robinet. Évidemment l'eau n'arrive pas tout de suite, c'est normal vu l'état de la bâtisse...

Mais en attendant le froid me gagne, et ces courants d'air qui me traversent, semblant venir de partout à lafois, n'arrangent pas les choses. Petit à petit je commence à me sentir isolée, vulnérable, et mes peurs resurgissent. Peur d'échouer à remplir mon contrat, peur d'être tuée par un zombie en essayant, peur que ces choses arrivent à Yomi...

On n'est ensemble que depuis si peu de temps... je ne veux pas mourir... pas maintenant... je ne veux pas que tout ça s'arrête... Je baisse les yeux, j'ai honte de penser comme ça. Je devrais me dire qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, que les choses vont s'arranger. Je devrais être forte, comme _elle_. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là, qu'elle me prenne dans mes bras pour me rassurer...

Lorsque je relève enfin la tête, mes yeux rencontrent les siens et ce à ma plus grande stupéfaction. Elle est là, face à moi, toute aussi dévêtue. Je ne sais que dire. Ça me fait perdre tous mes moyens de la voir ainsi, présentée devant moi sans artifice ni anneau noir. En fait elle n'a pas d'anneau du tout, elle n'est pas soumise aux règles de l'au-delà. Elle est comme moi. Peut-être qu'au fond ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas toute seule...

Mon corps se réchauffe tandis que je sens son souffle caresser mon visage.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander... comment est-elle arrivée ici ? N'était-t-elle pas endormie ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai réveillée ? Autant de questions que je m'apprête à lui poser, mais elle ne me laisse pas m'embarrasser de ces détails inutiles. Elle se rapproche et pose son doigt sur mes lèvres, puis elle m'embrasse... et j'oublie tout. Il n'y a plus de craintes, plus de contrat, plus de lycée, plus de zombies. Il n'y a que Yomi, moi, et l'eau chaude qui arrive enfin, recouvrant nos corps enlacés.

0o0o0o0o0

Nous nous allongeons dans son lit, à bout de souffle. Le sommeil me gagne peu à peu tandis que Yomi se met à embrasser mon visage. Sentant que je m'endors, elle me tire la couverture puis me caresse la joue. Sa main est beaucoup plus chaude qu'avant, mais toujours aussi délicate. Mes yeux se ferment lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et qu'une chaleur apaisante me traverse. L'obscurité devient mon seul décor, c'est alors que je sens sa main se retirer et son visage s'éloigner, ne laissant que son souffle comme trace de son passage. Je sais qu'elle est là, allongée juste à côté de moi, pourtant j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne davantage, peur que ce soit elle qui m'abandonne. Après tout je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi.

''Yomi...''

J'arrive à peine à entendre ma propre voix, et n'arrive pas à dire autre-chose que son nom. C'est comme si mes paroles étaient étouffées par mes craintes, par ma peur de la perdre...

Je n'ose pas lui faire part de mes angoisses, mais elle semble les deviner car je la sens glisser son bras vers moi et prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je me force alors à la regarder : elle me sourit, et la sincérité de que je lis dans son regard me fait comprendre qu'elle ne s'en ira pas.

Yomi me prend dans ses bras, et je me blottis un peu plus contre elle. Puis mes yeux se referment et rassurée, je m'endors dans son étreinte quelques instants plus tard.

_Papa, maman..._

_la vie est dure... mais ne m'a pourtant jamais paru aussi douce._

_Je ne sais pas si vous auriez apprécié Yomi, mais finalement je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée._

_Mon histoire avec elle n'est pas des plus simples, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais en changer. _

_Je ne suis plus seule pour m'en sortir._

_Je vais bien._

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Je vais peut-être écrire une version alternative en Yomi POV en attendant, à la prochaine.**


End file.
